Physical Affair
by JailyForever
Summary: Narcissa meets with the man she is having an affair with.


**A/N:**

 **This one shot has been written using prompts provided by** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)** **.**

 **Task:** To write about an extra marital affair

 **Chocolate Frog:** Bronze – Septimus Weasley – (Challenge) Write about a character luring a member of a Pureblood family into a relationship, when they themselves are not exactly relationship material for them (Half-blood, Muggle, Muggle-born, etc).

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank:** Pairing Prompt: Interspecies – Narcissa/Fenrir; Object Prompts: Magical Objects – Knight Bus; Town/Cities Names – Paradise Cove; Street Names – Sapphire Way; AU – Affair; OC Name: Female - Agatha Weitz; Said Words - Stated

* * *

Physical Affair

Narcissa felt a rush of excitement as she disembarked the Knight Bus at Sapphire Way in Paradise Cove, just down the road from their usual meeting place.

What had started out as just a one night stand, never to be spoken about again, had turned into so much more, and it baffled Narcissa as to how it could ever have happened in the first place.

She drew the hood of her cloak closer around her face and kept to the shadows as she walked down the busy street, and towards the quaint Bed and Breakfast that they had been meeting up at every month for almost a year.

She walked inside the cosy building and walked up to the plump woman behind the counter, who she knew to be called Agatha Weitz, and stated confidently, "Reservation under Greenwood."

The woman greeted her with her usual, warm trademark smile, and tapped away on the keyboard to confirm the reservation.

"Miss Mercer, you are in room 3, and Mister Greenwood has already arrived," she told Narcissa, using the false names that the duo provided them with on every visit.

Even though they had deliberately chosen a muggle establishment for their rendezvous to conceal their affair, they had used pseudonyms because in the muggle world their surnames would be considered to be most peculiar, and should someone hear that someone names Malfoy or Greyback were staying here it would instantaneously arouse suspicion.

Agatha handed Narcissa a key to room 3, and she was soon on her way to meet up with her lover, the man who had helped her feel like a woman again.

She inserted the key into the door and turned it, and entered the room. Together Narcissa and Fenrir had christened pretty much every surface in here, and as she realised the water was running in the en-suite, she smiled at the memory of a particularly adventurous afternoon they had spent in there

Narcissa placed her overnight bag on the small chair by the door and unclasped her travelling cloak, hanging it up carefully on hook on the back of the door, before pouring herself a glass of Firewhiskey that Fenrir had left on the bedside table and stood in front of the window admiring the view.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she never registered the water stop running in the distance, or the creaking of the door opening. She never registered Fenrir's presence behind her until he started placing open mouthed kisses on her collar bone.

He pried the glass out of her hand and discarded it on the bedside table, before flinging her down onto the mattress.

* * *

"This can never happen again Fenrir," she whispered to the rugged man, as she slipped on her travelling cloak. "I love Lucius."

"You say that every time darling but you always come back for more," Fenrir whispered back in a husky voice.

"In the past maybe," she said giving him a haughty look. "But this time I mean it. We. Are. Over."

Without giving Fenrir a chance to reply, Narcissa swept out of the room and left her former lover behind, hoping that she would have the strength to stay away from him for good this time.

Deep down inside though Narcissa knew that she would return to the arms of Fenrir; being with him was the only time that she felt anything akin to love and affection from another man; ever since her husband had returned from Azkaban he had become cold and distant. He was a shadow of the man he used to be, and no matter how much she loved him, she needed to be loved too.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


End file.
